This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Merchants often offer products (e.g., goods and services, etc.) for sale to consumers. The products may be purchased through a variety of means, including, for example, payment accounts. As part of product purchases via payment accounts, data is transferred between different entities to authorize, settle, and/or clear the transactions, i.e., as transaction data. In connection therewith, the transaction data is often stored by one or more of the different entities, and subsequently used, for a variety of purposes, including marketing, etc. Extracting data, however, from these entities may be hindered by dissimilar and/or errant entries for certain aspects of the data related to the same merchant. For example, when an errant merchant name and/or location is associated with a point of sale (POS) terminal, transactions authorized at that terminal may include an errant merchant name and/or location (e.g., Jim's Grocery Store at 123 Main Street may also exist in transaction data as Kim's Grocery at 123 Main St., etc.)
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.